


Shockingly Sharp

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Emotions, Other, Ownership, Rough Sex, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Shockwave loves what he's been doing with his little fleshy. Unfortunately, his inner turmoil causes some rather...rough feelings to occure.
Relationships: Reader - Relationship, shockwave - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Shockingly Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> this is for @jettsships on tumblr. Happy early b day!

Shockwave shouldn’t be doing what he was doing. The time had grown, and he had been lacking in interaction from his decepticon brethren in many, many cycles. No instructions, no commands, no signals, not even any spam mail from Blitzwing. He was lonely for his leader, lonely for genuine company. Perhaps that was why he was doing what he was doing with this fleshling. Yes, he was aware much earlier that there was something very wrong with this, but he had no choice. Not when he had needs. Not when both his spark, and his spike needed attention. He was keeping his mind occupied, filing some reports in his piles.

“You’re making a mockery of the decepticon forces. One of the proudest, most skilled of the decepticons. And they treat you like some tamed pet.”

Not that he MINDED that actually. He found himself rather enjoying the constant fawnings. The plentiful pets to his chin, the cuddling sessions, and the kisses. They were all nice. All lovely, really. But Shockwave was never satisfied. If it wasn’t affection from Megatron himself, he was never sated. Yes, he cared for the human, but he didn’t want that. The bundle of nerves that swirled and twirled in his tanks were like a thunderstorm; furious, and ever confusing and terrifying. He wished he could be happy, truly he did. One part of him WAS. He was with someone who adored him, who was attracted to him, and who wanted to be near him. But his other half was too full of decepticon pride to refuse to face the obvious facts; that they were a fleshy, and that they weren’t Megatron. He was angry, he was confused, and he was even a little scared. No word from Megatron only added to the duality. On one hand, he wouldn’t have to face Megatron about the subject of their former prisoner. On the other, he was worried his lord was hurt.

“Should’ve followed Perceptor’s route, and got my emotions deleted.”

He said this to himself, and he meant it. Somewhat.

“Though...what would I be without affections towards my Lord? What would I be without the passion for my cause? If I followed mere logic and reason, where would I be?”

You might think it odd, this kind of query coming from a mech whose favorite word was ‘illogical’. Life was illogical, when you got down to it. He growled in frustration, tucking the data pads away. He needed to stop sitting here. Needed to get away from his thoughts. He needed something to soothe his very tense frame. He sat up from his spot on the floor, walking down the hallway. He felt as if he had walked down this hallway more than a million times, and for some reason, this unsettled him. Was he doomed to be here forever? To the same view (magnificent as it was), to the same activities, to the same inner turmoil every day, right until he joined the well of allsparks? He looked outside to the vastness of space, holding the question above his helm, until he shut his optic, shaking his helm. He needed to relax. He was lucky to be here, lucky to be trusted, while simultaneously being adored by a unique creature. He was fine. He was going to fix this problem right now.

“Fleshy? Have you awoken yet?”

He peered his helm through the door as he let himself into the room. His little Star has had it easy here, all things considered. Plenty of fuel, connection to human television, plenty of fragging, and a nice, giant berth to sleep in as much as they’d like. It was a very simple, very relaxing life. He leaned over the berth, and lightly tugged at the sheets, finally seeing their face peer through. Sound asleep, not a care in the world. They were too comfortable, if anything.

“Come on now, you’ve been asleep longer than your recommended nine hours. It’s time to rise now.”

They groaned, turning over to their stomach, and planting their face into the pillow, almost as if they were trying to avoid him.

“Nooo...five more minutes Shocky, please.”

Shockwave felt himself stiffen at the nickname. He recalled just yesterday, his adoration for that little name. Now, it almost made him angry. He had no reason to be angry of course, but the tenderness of it all made him rather cross. Shockwave found himself slowly crawling on top of the berth, lightly running a claw over the other’s nude back. They smelled comfortable, and something about that also irked him. How dare they be so content, while he was so full of confusion?

“Star?”

“Yeah?...”

“Are you scared of me? At all?”

“Not at all Shocky, not at all.”

They leaned up groggily to press their lips against his chin, before plopping back down onto the berth below. That was it. That was the final straw. He had been so gentle, so complacent, so merciful, and all for what? That flagrant disrespect? He huffed, before crawling fully on the berth, and holding the human down with a servo. His fuel pump was furiously pumping, and he felt the adrenaline coursing through his entire frame. He was excited. He was ready, he was restless. The human stiffened under him, clearly surprised by the sudden amount of pressure put on top of them.

“H-hey, you’re kinda-”

“Shut. Up.”

He cupped his claws around their throat. Claws that were once smooth and delicate, now threaten to tear into their neck. They could feel the cold, sharp edges, they could feel how eager they were at the thought of bloodshed. Shockwave always did have that incredible ability to speak volumes through his actions more than anything. Shockwave leaned down to their ear, and they felt themselves shudder at the gruff, almost assertive voice right next to them.

“You have grown far too comfortable. Far too relaxed. There is no fear from me anymore, no more respect. It’s time we changed that.”

Shockwave popped open his spike panel, and sighed in relief when they managed to make contact with the others soft, vulnerable skin.

“There we are. You are going to sit there, and you are going to let me have MY fun. No more awaiting the responses, no more being careful with my claws. I’m going to take what I want, and I’m going to take it now.”

Shockwave felt his body nearly vibrating. He felt powerful again. He felt fearsome again. It felt almost as pleasurable as killing some lowly autobot drone. Well, almost anyway.

“You’re a fleshing. Far too comfortable with me being so passive, almost benighted. It's about time I start treating you as for what you really are; my property.”

Oh there was something exciting about that. HIS property. Not the decepticons, but his very own. His own little treasure away from all the other’s. It only made him harder, it only made his thrusts upon their back only more rapid, desperate even. He fought back a cackle as he realized his poor little Star had said not a word this entire time. 

“I think you’re finally starting to give me the respect that is due to me. Good, maybe I’ll be gentle on you. Just a pinch.”

In all honesty, he was just trying to sound comforting. He thought about just humping their back, but that was overdone. That was something he had been doing, and it was far from claiming them as his own. Why, even dim witted insecticons knew that getting your overload onto something didn’t mean ownership. He looked down at the fleshie's aft, and it occurred to him; he was finally going to enter his little toy, and stuff them with his overload. He held fastly onto their neck, and shoved himself inside. He should’ve prepared them, should’ve made sure he had something handy, should something go wrong, but he couldn’t help it. Like a moth drawn to a flame, he was enamored with the notion of owning, of claiming this aft as his property. The humans inner walls hugged his spike, and he swore under his breath.

He almost didn’t want to leave. One hand raked his claws down their back, the other held tightly to their throat still; tempting to just cut their life away. And all the while, he was using them as a means of pleasing himself; as a means of taking away his stress, his inner conflict. Shockwave prided himself on being more of a gentlemech in berth, but he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop thrusting into them, couldn’t stop the way hot, thick fluid coated his spike and pushed into them.

“I’m going to overload inside of you, and you are going to be thankful.”

And that’s exactly what he did. With a swear under his breath, he overloaded. He pumped the little human till their stomach expanded, and when he still had more to give, he pulled out, rubbing the rest out of him. It dripped out of their hole, it coated their legs, back, even their once clean hair. Shockwave sighed in relief, his body feeling hot, and his mind feeling cleared. He finally let go of their throat, and watched them sink into the berth. He chuckled. Gently gliding his servos down their back.

“You ever think you’d choose those pesky autobots over me, little one?”

He wasn’t at all surprised by the shake of their head.

Megatron would be proud.


End file.
